In large volume collating and stuffing apparatus of the type having a series of document feeding stations located above a feed path, a conveyor is provided for collecting the documents from the feeding stations while collating the same and an envelope stuffer is located downstream from the feeding stations for collectively stuffing the collated documents into an envelope. There is a need in such large volume collecting and stuffing apparatus for increasing the speed of such machines. Presently commercially available collating and stuffing machines operate on an intermittent or interrupted basis, i.e., the collection of documents at the respective feeding stations requires the conveying mechanism to come to a full stop and the subsequent stuffing of the envelopes with the documents again requires the conveying mechanism to come to a full stop. This requirement for a halt in the operation at each station is occasioned by designs that require the positive handling of the documents through clamps or opposed, closable fingers. Using clamps not only requires intermittent drive but also tends to skew and even occasionally tear documents. A shortcoming of intermittent drive, in addition to loss of time, is that such drive requires the use of geneva gears which quickly wear. Examples of such document collating and envelope stuffing apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,049,845, 3,965,644 and 3,934,867. It obviously would be desirable to have a collating and stuffing apparatus that is capable of continuous operation so that the output of the machine may be increased accordingly.